Drabbles
by ezcap1st
Summary: Collection of drabbles that I posted in a LJ meme.
1. i

**A/N: **I'm sorry for not updating the multi-chapter! I've gotten lazy and am now considering what to do... I don't think I'll scrap it, but maybe modify it and shorten it in general? Anyway, for now, while I try to get my lazy self down to work, I offer some drabbles instead~ These are my fills in a meme on LJ.

Normally, I don't write about any others that don't involve Tsuna, but these prompts pinged me, so I ended up filling them.

As usual, point out any mistakes I missed/made & ConCrit is appreciated~

**Disclaimer: **KHR is owned by Amano Akira. Prompts are from other people. Thank them for these. ^w^

* * *

**Hana/Kyoko – secrets & sugar**

Two girls seated in the cake shop, across from each other.

Two different slices of cake placed in front of them.

Taking a bite out of her tiramisu, Hana wonders_, just when had she started developing feelings for her best friend's brother? Would her friendship with Kyoko be destroyed if she admitted it?_

Kyoko, scooping up another spoonful of mille-feuille, thinks about the distressing future that Tsuna-kun had eliminated.

She knows it's for the best that no other people know, but she can't help but want to spill everything to Hana.

After all, best friends didn't keep secrets from each other, right? Especially on information about such important matters.

But Tsuna-kun had specifically asked her not to tell anyone about it, and she had promised.

Swallowing down the last bits of her cake, _along with the guilt that had lodged in her throat_, Kyoko smiled and asked cheerfully, "Do you want to do homework at my place today, Hana?"

**TYL!Tsuna/Hibari – a duty & a chore**

When the pink smoke clears away, 24-year-old Sawada Tsunayoshi blinks and takes stock of his surroundings. Focusing on the only other conscious person in the room, he asked, "What happened here?"

"They were crowding," Hibari Kyouya replied impassively.

Lying on the floor were Gokudera and Yamamoto, knocked out cold.

"Why am I here?" Tsuna continued.

"The cow kid went after the infant and shot you."

Sighing quietly, the brunet figured that Lambo had probably been kicked away by Reborn just as he fired the ten-year-bazooka, and his younger self had got shot on accident. Striding over to the skylark, Tsuna closed the distance between them and gave Hibari a quick kiss, then retreated just as quickly as he had marched forward.

"Really, Kyouya, if you don't admit your feelings for me, I won't know what you're thinking," the Vongola Decimo gently chided.

As the jet-haired prefect's eyes widened fractionally at that statement, that cloud of pink smoke came back, leaving a flushed 14-year-old Tsunayoshi, complete with rumpled clothes and slightly messier hair. As his gaze fell upon the stunned prefect, Tsuna squeaked and his blush intensified.

Hibari smirked.

* * *

Reappearing back in his own time, 24-year-old Tsuna stared at his lover, who had a smug smirk plastered on his face. Rolling his eyes, the brunet whined, "Kyouya, I know it is my duty to look out for my Guardians, but you shouldn't make it such a chore for me! If you had hurried up and confessed earlier, then you wouldn't have to deal with so much 'crowding', and I wouldn't need to spend so much time fussing over my other Guardians!"

The Cloud Guardian's grin grew wider at that. "I dealt with that when your younger self came," he purred. "Then, shall we get back to where I left off with him...?"

**Glo Xinia/Kraken – choosing box animals**

"No, no!" Glo Xinia screeched. "Don't you understand? I need an animal that fits me! That expresses my being! In short, it must be how I would be as an animal!"

Pacing back and forth, the bespectacled man mumbled to himself, ignoring the horrified look cast upon him by the technician. Coming to a stop, he drew himself up to his full height and started articulating his words.

"First, it must be big. Big is better. Next, it must be ugly and scary. Fearsome looking, because my soul is disgustingly evil. Third, it must have tentacles. Because that is very sexually suggestive. An octopus? No, that's too common. A squid? No, I get hungry when I see one... Ah, I got it! That inspirational sea monster from Pirates of the Caribbean, the Kraken!"

Whirling around, Glo Xinia pinned the poor technician with his most demented glare. "Well? Isn't that suitable for a Class A Captain like me? So now that you've got it, go get working on my box weapon! Shoo, shoo! It'd better be a terrifying monster; if it's not you'll taste my wrath!"

Nodding frantically, the poor guy ran from the room, mentally thanking whatever gods that blessed him and granted him relief from that madman.

Rubbing his hands together gleefully, a certain bastard captain cackled. "Oh, you're a genius, Glo Xinia! All the other unworthy fools will bow before your supriority! Except for Byakuran-sama, of course."

Elsewhere, that technician shuddered, putting as many walls and as much distance between himself and that creepy captain as he could. Why, oh why was his job filled with so many depraved maniacs? Perhaps he should consider a career change for his own safety...

**Adelheid/Enma – the first time**

The first time they met, they... clicked.

Adelheid was less than impressed at Enma's lifeless personality, but one glance into his eyes told her - _this boy has just lost his family. Like I did, all that time ago._

That thought was more than enough for her to offer him her jacket, grasp his cold hand in hers, and lead the boy to her house.

* * *

Enma, leaning against a building, stared at nothing in particular.

His heart hurt.

Not knowing what to do now, nor where he could live, those weren't as important as the fact that he had just _lost his family, right in front of his eyes._

How was he supposed to go on without his most precious people?

That was when Adelheid showed up, and she brought him to her place.

Numb, he had not resisted. It was only when a cup of warm tea got shoved into his hands, did he bring his attention back to reality. Looking up, he saw a girl, probably only two or three years older than him, tops, scrutinizing him. It registered that he had been sat down, and an unfamiliar jacket was covering him.

Putting two and two together, he sipped the tea, then croaked, "Why... why are you helping me?"

Adelheid's eyes softened. "I've been through the same," she admitted. Staring at her, dumbstruck, Enma noticed the anguish and sorrow hidden deep within her eyes. "But I haven't lost everything," she continued.

"As long as I live, my memories of my family will not fade. And since those murderers were foolish enough to expose their identities and not kill me, I swear that I will dispatch them and avenge my family!"

Eyes widening, Enma exhaled softly. "I - I think that's cool," he mumbled.

Blinking, Adelheid focused on the boy. "Yes, it probably does. But it will not be easy to track them down and manage such a daring feat," she laughed softly. "As for you - if you have nowhere to go, it's fine if you wish to stay here. I wouldn't mind the company; it gets lonesome at times."

"Is that... safe?"

"I assure you I can protect myself just fine. You seem more of a docile cat to me anyway," she answered, amused.

Flushing, Enma murmured, "My name's Kozato Enma."

"I'm Suzuki Adelheid. Let's get along from now on."

* * *

Their first meeting was the start of many other firsts they experienced together.


	2. ii

**1. Xanxus & Ninth | the cactus where your heart should be**

"My Guardians said about you, 'There's a cactus where your heart should be'."

Toying with his guns, Xanxus stared at Timoteo evenly. The old man was strapped into a chair, and Xanxus was just waiting for Gola Mosca to be delivered to him. For now, he would humour the old man and listen to him babble, since it would be the last time he was allowed to talk.

Instead of his will, or spouting threats, Vongola Nono decided to talk about absolutely unrelated stuff. Typical.

"I, for one, am inclined to agree. The exterior of a cactus is hard and prickly, as self-defense against predators. That's how you show yourself to the world, Xanxus. You keep a distance from everybody, afraid to get hurt. It was my fault for not telling you about the truth, but I hoped that you would change your mind on being the Vongola Boss.

"A lesser known fact about cacti is that they can flower. That's the only thing I'm regretful about; that I've never seen you smile and mean it. I didn't manage to grant you happiness after all..."

Breaking into a coughing fit, Vongola Nono's body shook at the force of it. As the coughs subsided, a sharp rapping on the door signified the arrival of Gola Mosca. A feral smirk on his face, Xanxus got the hunk of metal and personally brought it in, pushing it to a stop in front of Timoteo.

Lifting up the elderly man, Xanxus dumped him in the body of Gola Mosca and meticulously wired him up. Timoteo stayed quiet, fixing his adopted son with a look full of sorrow. Growling slightly, the black-haired Varia Boss slammed the lid shut and started up the machine.

"You don't need to worry, I'll be making myself happy soon enough."

**2. Genkishi/Byakuran | down with the sickness**

Stepping into the dark room, Genkishi's eyes took a moment to adjust. Scanning the room, a huddled lump caught his eye. Gingerly making his way towards the bed, the swordsman knelt down and gently shook the figure.

"Byakuran-sama," he quietly said.

No response.

Steeling himself, Genkishi shook the lump with more force and repeated himself, a little louder. That earned him a muffled groan.

"Byakuran-sama. I have marshmallows."

That triggered a reaction. The blankets were ripped off and the white-haired male shot up, zooming in on Genkishi. Before the lilac-eyed man could demand where the sugar was, he doubled over, hands shooting up to grab his head.

Letting out a soft whimper, Byakuran breathed raggedly, trying to gain control of himself. Watching his boss, Genkishi felt bad, but it had been necessary. Supporting the pale-skinned male into a sitting position, Genkishi dropped the pills he had been clutching into Byakuran's hand and poured a glass of water from the pitcher conveniently placed at the bedside table.

Offering the glass to the sweaty male, Genkishi encouraged his boss to take the medicine. Watching Byakuran, the Mist user found it ironic how the man who saved his life was now bedridden with a fever.

"Fufu, I didn't want to show you my weak state, Genkishi," coughing, Byakuran drained the glass of all the water. Refilling the glass, Genkishi loyally replied, "I was worried, Byakuran-sama. Please, rest more and take care of your health. If you need anything, call me at once. I shall not disturb you any further."

Waiting until the white-haired man finished drinking, Genkishi put the glass back on the table and moved around the room, trying to make things as comfortable for Byakuran-sama as possible. After giving the room a quick once-over, he left quietly, shutting the door soundlessly behind him.

He wouldn't admit it, but it scared him, to see Byakuran-sama not in his best condition. It reminded him of back when...

Shaking his head, Genkishi cleared his mind of pessimistic thoughts. It was just a fever. Byakuran-sama would be healed and healthy enough soon.

Striding down the hallway, the swordsman ran through a list of matters he had to attend to. He would do his best to clear all the obstacles in the way of Byakuran-sama, and it would be wonderful to get good news once he was back in tip-top condition.

Everything he did for Byakuran-sama, he did to please his God.

**3. Mukuro/Tsuna | the heaviest sacrifice**

Getting ambushed by Mukuro without Gokudera, Yamamoto, Reborn or his pills around wasn't Tsuna's idea of fun. Listening to Mukuro gloat while swinging his trident around threateningly was even more boring. But without anyone to provide a distraction, the brunet was forced to endure it all and hope that someone came to save him, soon.

Seeming to pick up on Tsuna's boredom, Mukuro wrapped up his speech and trapped the brunet against the wall. "I'm feeling benevolent today, Tsunayoshi-kun. Shall I make you an offer? If you manage to give me something of equal value to your body, then I shall spare you for today."

Staring blankly at Mukuro, Tsuna gripped his bag tightly. "I - I don't know what would be of equal value, Mukuro," he squeaked.

That was the moment Kyoko-chan showed up. "Tsuna-kun!" Spotting him, she beamed and flitted over, uncaring of the fact that he looked horrified by her arrival.

"Here, Tsuna-kun! Valentine's Day is coming soon, right? I wanted to give you some chocolate, and if you don't mind, could you give me some feedback?" Eyes shining hopefully, Kyoko pushed a slim box into Tsuna's already-full-with-his-bag arms, and darted off, chirping a happy, "See you tomorrow!"

Mukuro's eyes glittered with delight. "What smooth timing! Give me those chocolates and I'll spare you, Tsunayoshi-kun~"

The brunet froze, gripping his bag and the box of chocolates. On one hand, he didn't want to get possessed by Mukuro. On the other hand, these were the first chocolates he'd ever gotten from a girl! And from Kyoko-chan, to top it off! Shrinking back, his eyes darted around, hoping that somebody, _anybody_ would come to help him.

"Kufufufu," Mukuro chuckled. "It's a simple choice, isn't it, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Looming over the petite boy, the illusionist stretched his hand and grabbed the package.

He tugged.

Tsuna didn't let go.

They continued their silent tug-of-war for a few minutes, Mukuro evidently getting more incensed and Tsuna getting more tired and sweaty.

Red eye spinning to four, Mukuro gave a mighty heave and finally, _finally_ the box was in his hands. Smirking sinisterly, he purred, "Thank your lucky stars that I was in a good mood today, Tsunayoshi-kun. Until the next time we meet~"

Fading away in a blanket of mist, the illusionist left the glum teen slumped against the wall, mentally cursing himself for being such a fool and leaving his pills at home.

* * *

The next day, when Kyoko-chan asked him how the chocolates tasted, he nervously said, "Ah, they tasted great, Kyoko-chan!"

"Really? That's great! I asked Bianchi-san for help on those," she cheerfully informed him.

Eyes widening, Tsuna suppressed a shudder. Yes, he'd have to thank his lucky stars indeed, for managing to avoid that horror. Mukuro, though, might be a different matter...

**4. Hibari/Gokudera | **_**Ash, ash -**_

_**You poke and stir.**_

_**Flesh, bone, there is nothing there**_

A huge hole in the ground, sooty ashes lying serenely inside.

It was to be expected, he supposed. A weakling who toyed with ammunition beyond his control would succumb to the monster he could not tame. Leaning back on his haunches, he dipped a tonfa in and stirred the dry mixture.

Once or twice it hit against something solid. Using some semblance of force and nifty navigation skills, the skylark raised the obstacle up, once.

It immediately became clear to him that it was a bone. Pure enamel white, untainted by the ashes, soot and dust. It made him want to crush it, to see if it would crumble from the force or crack neatly, like some sort of wishbone.

Instead, the jet-haired male let it drop back down into the bed of ashes, swallowed down and disappearing from sight once again.

_Eyes snapping open, he returned to consciousness. Rather than move around to get up, he shut his eyes, regulating his breathing._

_"What's wrong?" A warm body snuggled up to his back, voice hoarse and sounding sleepy. Turning over, Hibari hugged his lover possessively. _

_"Nothing is wrong. Go back to sleep," he murmured. _

_"Mm'kay..." Watching his sleeping lover, the grey-eyed man ran his fingers through silver hair lovingly. After several minutes, Gokudera's steady breathing lulled him back to sleep._

Once again, nowhere greets him. But this time, there's no hole, no ashes, nothing. The entire place is blank and quiet.

It is slightly disturbing. But then he hears a voice calling his name and turns to see his lover.

"You should have just told me you had such boring dreams," the green-eyed male fussed.

Leaning forward and embracing his fair-skinned lover, the skylark whispers, "Nothing is boring when you're here with me."

The surroundings changed to a beautiful sunset, and they sit down on warm sand, Gokudera's back against Hibari's toned chest._ It's peaceful_, Hibari thinks.

He can't help but imagine white, white bones under Gokudera's pale skin, though, and **how it might feel to snap them.**

* * *

**A/N**: 1. I tried to write an introspective on Xanxus, but going from Ninth's viewpoint was easier.

2. I think the ending was kinda abrupt. But again, didn't know how to end so, just cut the blabber short.

3. I ruined the prompt, didn't I? Orz anyway, it was the prompter's icon that made the fic turn out somewhat crack-ish. It was an icon of that white-haired gintama guy with a fan and the word 'sugar' on it.

4. I was trying to not make sense but. I don't even know what the heck happened. And towards the end. Instead of a sweet ending like I wanted it turned into a mildly psychopathic one. Interpret this how you will?

As usual, point out any mistakes I missed/made & ConCrit is appreciated.

**Disclaimer: **KHR belongs to Amano Akira, and the prompts come from other people on LJ. Thank them.


	3. iii

**Daemon Spade/Chrome; there's a corner of your heart for me**

Ejected from her body and mind, Daemon Spade lay on the ground, looking every inch a defeated man.

His expression suggests otherwise.

Smirking up at Chrome, who's been pushed behind boss protectively, Spade purrs, "I will never leave you, sweet Chrome."

"Stop bluffing, you bastard! You're not in control of her any more!" Surprisingly, it's Gokudera who stands up for her and says what she's been thinking.

Ignoring the enraged Storm Guardian, Daemon addresses Chrome. "There's a corner of your heart for me, no matter how much you deny it. That is why you will never be rid of me."

With that, a thick mist obscures everyone's sight of Daemon, and when it's gone, there's no body left. Gokudera splutters indignantly, and boss fusses over her welfare, but Chrome stays quiet, lost in her thoughts.

His words shouldn't be as reassuring as Mukuro-sama's, so why does she feel relieved?

**Xanxus/Squalo; rise and fall, rage and grace**

Squalo's been there through it all. The first coup d'etat, when he learned the truth of Xanxus' blood. The second time they tried to seize control of Vongola, when instead of destroying a puny middle-schooler, Xanxus had lost and the truth was revealed.

He admires Xanxus fervently, for his power and tenacity. It's the one thing in this rotten world that would never change, and that is what anchors his determination to follow this man.

It also doesn't hurt that the scarred Italian looks graceful, even when in a murderous rage.

**Squalo/Dino; "Sharks don't bottom, motherfucker."**

Eyeing Squalo, Dino laughed and carefully said, "Ne, Squalo? I have training with Kyouya tomorrow... So how about I use my mouth? Or even better, how about I top tonight?"

He got a blank stare in return, and Squalo said in a matter-of-factly tone, "Sharks don't bottom, motherfucker."

The blond winced, seemed like asking for a position reversal had pissed Squalo off. "Um, Squalo, can you be more gentle at least - aah!"

* * *

"You're a masochist," Hibari announced.

"Eh? What? Where did that come from, Kyouya?"

"It's obvious that you can't walk properly and your back hurts, but you still came to get bitten to death."

"Ah, well, I'm your tutor so I should fulfil my duties, right? How do you know so much about my pain, anyway?"

"Tsunayoshi complains about it every time."

"You - my little brother – WHAT?"

**Yamamoto/Chrome; making sense of shattered dreams**

In his comatose state, Yamamoto Takeshi dreams.

From proper scenarios, they blend and melt and warp to form disjointed images, that hardly make any sense. But one thing he is sure of, is that they are steadily progressing from dreams to nightmares. After all, he caught a glimpse of white - _white suits, white hair, the whiteness of a corpse that he was lucky enough to have not seen entirely, just the pale skin_ - and that was more than enough to send shivers racing down his spine.

Yamamoto wonders if it's his just deserts for being a straightforward dumbass. He wonders, too, how he manages to think while sleeping and having dreams.

His musings are brought to a halt when Chrome enters his chaotic mind. She's not dressed in her usual Kokuyo uniform, but a simple white slip, hair let down from its usual spiky style, and medical bandages in place of the skull eye patch. Although she looks to be standing rather far away - _he's in the middle of a baseball field, she in the last row of audience seats_ - when she murmurs, "Hang in there just a little longer. It is almost over," Yamamoto finds that it sounds like she had been whispering into his ear.

It makes him feel much better than any of the nice dreams he'd seen.

**Hibari/Tsuna; the other promise**

Kissing Tsunayoshi's ring, he stood from his knelt position and left the hall.

Staying any longer would be testing his restraint.

Reaching his room within minutes, he flung himself down on the fluffy bed and tried to cool down. From the first moment he had lost his heart to that adorable youth, he had known he could not turn back. Under a cloudy sky, they had made a promise to each other. Unromantic and straightforward, but there was no use sugar coating words when your profession was in the Mafia.

His emotions slowly calming, grey eyes closed and the Cloud Guardian fell asleep.

* * *

"Kyouya?"

"Tsunayoshi," he drawled, still sprawled on the bed, eyes shut but conscious and alert now.

"Thanks for coming today," his boss uttered softly. The sounds of fabric rustling could be heard, and minutes later, a half-naked body crawled into his bed. Shifting accordingly, the older male embraced the petite brunet.

"Of course I would. I've never forgotten our promise."

"Ah... 'To always return to my side', wasn't it? The others would be so shocked if they knew my aloof Cloud Guardian promised -"

Covering Tsuna's lips with his own, Hibari kissed the brunet senseless. "I will always return to you, koibito," he muttered huskily. "Shall we get to sleep now, or do you have the energy for other... activities?"

With a muffled squeak and quiet protests from Tsuna, they settled down to sleep quickly.

* * *

**A/N: **omg yay 5 prompts in a day. Ok so. I don't really have much to say about these drabbles today. Rejoice! You've been spared from my crap! Anyway, Happy Chinese New Year to anyone & everyone who celebrates it!

As usual, point out any mistakes I missed/made, ConCrit is appreciated.

**Disclaimer**: KHR belongs to Amano Akira-sama. Prompts to other people who suggested them on LJ. (:


	4. iv

**Ryohei & Kyoko – admit it!**

"Onii-san," Kyoko says, full of patience. "I know what's going on. I just want to hear you tell me, properly."

Ryohei's head jerked up, and he stared at his younger, sweet, innocent little sister. How did she know? This - if he confessed his feelings then - things would be awkward, wouldn't it?

"I just saw you two kissing by accident," Kyoko softly stated.

_Ugh_. There was no way around it, was there? Taking a deep breath, the white-haired teen loudly exclaimed, "OOHHH! I'M GOING OUT WITH HANA, KYOKO! I really, REALLY LIKE HER, TO THE EXTREME!"

His sister giggled cheerfully, and said, "That's good, onii-san! Hana really likes you too, she told me! Onii-san, you're my brother, but Hana is my best friend, so don't make her sad, okay?_ Or else_..."

The boxing enthusiast gulped nervously and bobbed his head in acknowledgement, while Kyoko merely smiled.

**Xanxus/Bianchi | you can occupy my every sigh**

** you can rent a space inside my mind**

** at least until the price becomes too high**

Sauntering into a bar, Bianchi seats herself at the counter and orders a glass of cocktail. Downing it within a few minutes, she orders a second one and stares down into the empty glass pensively while she waits.

She'd seen the most awful sight earlier. Reborn, having regained his adult body, had distanced himself from her, absolutely unresponsive towards her flirtatious advances. As she gave up and was leaving the house, she caught sight of him cornering Tsuna and growling into his ear, a possessive gleam in his eyes.

That was when everything clicked and she fled. All these years she had faithfully waited for him... She hadn't protested, back when she was #4 and there were other women before her. Even after he was cursed to be an infant, she was the only one who stayed behind. Of course, Reborn had tried to persuade her to leave him, but she had been stubborn.

And look what she got now. Fool that she was; what had she been expecting? Heart feeling like it was being squeezed tightly, the mauve-haired woman swallowed harshly, wishing that the bartender would hurry up with her drink.

A body slid onto the empty seat beside her. Peering to her right, the Poison Scorpion stiffened. It was Xanxus. What was he doing here? Then again, she was in Italy...

The man ordered vodka, then coversationally stated, "It's too noisy at headquarters."

She mumbled unintelligibly in reply.

"Heard you ran away from Japan," he continued. Bianchi just stayed quiet.

"Alcohol solves everything," Xanxus declared.

And so they drank in companionable silence.

The next morning, when Bianchi woke up in the same bed as Xanxus, with faint memories of what happened, she thought, _a new man solves relationship problems more effectively than alcohol does._

**802759; [well, this tornado loves you.]**

"Ah," Gokudera shuffled his feet awkwardly, staring at the ground.

Jyuudaime had caught him after school today, and as they were on the way home, his idol had suddenly confessed to him. The bomber had been stunned and disbelieving, but Tsuna had insisted that he was being serious.

Which was the moment when Yamamoto turned up.

Of course he would accept Jyuudaime! The only problem was that - his feelings for the baseball idiot were growing. And now that they were caught at such a bad moment, the silver-haired Italian felt a whole spectrum of feelings. Embarrassment, for one. Happiness too, and a smaller part of him was worried about meeting Jyuudaime's expectations. Confusion as well, over his affection for the baseball idiot. And last of all, a twinge of guilt?

It was definitely brought about and caused by that carefree baseball freak, dammit!

"Haha, that's unfair, Tsuna, you confessed to Gokudera before I had a chance to," Yamamoto laughed as usual, hand coming up to ruffle the hair on the back of his head. "U-uh, I didn't mean to, Yamamoto," the brunet stuttered.

"It's fine, it's fine," the brown-eyed male reassured his friend. "Maa Gokudera, I like you too, so I hope you'll think carefully about your choice," Yamamoto said, looking serious.

The green-eyed teen's eyes widened. What the heck!

* * *

The next day, as they were eating lunch on the roof, Gokudera abruptly said, "I'm sorry."

"What for?" Tsuna asked.

"I - I can't choose between both of you. I'm so sorry, Jyuudaime!"

Before he could get into his standard dogeza to apologize properly, he heard an amused chuckle. "It's fine, Gokudera-kun," the brunet said.

"Eh?"

"Maa, Tsuna and I talked about it, and we thought it'd be pretty selfish to force you to make a choice! So we don't mind sharing," Yamamoto explained.

"J-Jyuudaime..."

"So does that mean you'll accept both of us?" A hopeful gleam shining in Tsuna's eyes, he stared at Gokudera.

"Yeah," nodding his head firmly, the fair-skinned male grinned and playfully smacked Yamamoto's forearm, saying, "But Jyuudaime will get privileges!"

**9633: you don't need a reason**

"Why me?"

"Why not you?"

"I'm being extremely serious here."

"... Did you think I wasn't?"

Sasagawa Ryohei sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I'd like an answer, a proper one, please."

Chrome blinked. "Specify your question."

"Why do you want to go out with me? There are so many other better people. Mukuro, didn't he save your life? And Hibari too. Takeshi is better with girls than I am, and Tsuna likes you, I know that."

"Mukuro-sama is my saviour. It's different from love. Yamamoto Takeshi is in a relationship with Gokudera Hayato. Boss is in a relationship with cloud man. I want to be your girlfriend because I. Love. You. These feelings are real, and I can't force them out even if I tried," the illusionist explained.

The Sun Guardian stayed quiet, looking down at the floor.

"Am I not good enough?" Chrome whispered.

"No, no!" Ryohei protested. "It's just extremely not cool, for a girl to ask me out! I always imagined myself to be the one asking my girlfriend out!"

She stared blankly at him.

Coughing, the white-haired man swallowed and asked, "Will you go out with me, Chrome?"

"Yes," the violet-eyed female affirmed.

That was how the most unexpected couple was formed.

**Mukuro inc anyone ( lump )**

He stares at the defeated body, lying prone on the floor.

Really, when you take away the motor functions, a body is nothing more than just a useless lump of flesh, meat, blood and bones.

It makes his lips curl. From disgust or delight, he can't tell which.

He's too messed up in the head to really differentiate between 'good' and 'evil' and what's socially accepted as sane by now, anyway.

Indeed, several lifetimes of experience has turned him demented. But with his derangement, comes intellect and deviousness. He knows how to act and what to do to hide his insanity.

And he does a damn good job at it.

Humming softly under his breath, Mukuro hauls the unconscious Hibari across the floor, towards a hidden corner, where he plans to confine the weakened skylark.

After all, that had only been an appetizer. The main course - Vongola Decimo - was on his way. He needed to prepare a warm welcome for his guests.

A dark sneer twisting his handsome features, Mukuro mutters, "_Soon..._"

Yes, soon, he would have the key to destroying this dirty world.

* * *

**A/N: **5 prompts in one night~ yay~ Anyway, IDK which to hate, my comp or the internet browser. It's so damned stupid, error messages keep popping up, & I'm so scared the internet will close and take my hard work with it. -.-

**Disclaimer: **KHR belongs to Amano Akira!


	5. v

**Bel/Fran: When he's had enough, Bel thinks, why does he insist on coming back for more?**

"Ushishishi, what sort of illusion did you cast on me, froggy?"

"What are you talking about, Bel-sempai? I didn't do anything to you."

"Don't lie to me," the blond snarled, slamming Fran against the wall. "You definitely did _something_. No matter how many times you piss me off with your attitude, I would still think of you. Look at me now, straightaway coming to see you after coming back from my mission. You were on my mind the whole time. Stop this; get your illusions away from me, worthless peasant."

"Ah, I think that's what they call a crush, fake prince," Fran monotoned.

"... I don't like it. Should I just kill you to stop this?"

"I don't think that works, Bel-sempai. I like you too; does that make you feel better now?"

"That means you're mine, froggy. If you try to leave me, I'll kill you."

"Sempai, that's not the proper way to court a partner..."

**X/? ( taste for champagne )**

"Champagne is a woman's drink," Xanxus stated.

"Have you tried it?"

"Of course I did, which is why I know."

"Ah, I see..." Taking another sip of the sweet wine, Tsuna turned back to his paperwork, ignoring the scarred Italian seated comfortably on the sofa.

Getting bored, Xanxus stalked over to the desk, towering over the brunet. Tsuna, raising the glass to his lips yet again, tilted his head to look at the red-eyed man.

Smirking, the Varia boss pushed the arm that holding onto the glass aside, and moved to press their lips together. Licking Tsuna's lips, the younger of the two automatically opened his mouth, permitting Xanxus access. Flicking out his tongue, the black-haired man ravished his lover's mouth thoroughly, tasting every part he could reach.

Several moments later, they finally broke away from each other, breathing slightly irregular.

"The taste is decent enough," Xanxus admitted.

The Vongola Decimo just quirks his lips upwards slightly, finishing the rest of the liquid in his glass.

**MMxFran: pond frogs**

She's seated at the damp edge of the pond, staring at the frogs croaking.

Her eyes don't see the green amphibians, though.

Sitting down beside her, Fran stays quiet, enjoying the scent of wet soil and freshly fallen rain.

"Stupid noisy frogs," MM murmurs, seeming to come back to herself and blinking out of her stupor.

"WW-san, you could have stayed inside if you don't like the sounds of these frogs," Fran dully said.

"My name's MM! And Ken's even more noisy than them," she mutters.

Fran doesn't bother to reply, which suits them both. They soak in the fresh air for longer, until Ken shouts at them that Mukuro's woken up. The short moment of peace is gone, and in its place, only tension and apathy remain.

"Ken-nii-san probably woke up shishou with his noisy barking," Fran mumbled.

A ghost of a smile flits over MM's face, and she says, "Come on, let's get back to the party."

**1896 / I'm not ashamed to say it now.**

"Um, if - if you don't mind, please accept these chocolates!"

Screwing up her courage, Chrome presents a box of beautifully-wrapped chocolates to Hibari, who just stares at them impassively.

He does accept them. Along with asking her a question.

"Why did you take so long to offer me your affections?"

The violet-eyed girl blinks and shyly says, "I didn't want you to think that I wanted to be in a relationship because I wanted to help Mukuro-sama get information about you... And since boss gave me new organs, I won't feel ashamed about having a relationship while depending on Mukuro-sama's illusions to keep me alive."

Hibari deems her answer acceptable, and a few days later, they become an official couple.

-_omake_-

"Kufufufu, if you dare to make my cute Chrome cry, I'll castrate you, skylark-kun."

"Mukuro-sama, please, stop it..."

"But, Chrome! What do you see in this beast? Come back to (_papa's_) my side!"

**0196: _The time we have is time well-borrowed._**

They have a lot more in common than anyone expected.

Chrome was supposed to die, but Mukuro saved her. Now her life is solely devoted to her precious Mukuro-sama, and she will use any means necessary to help him achieve his goals.

Even if it means sacrificing her life. What does it matter if she is thoroughly enjoying herself with each breath she takes? What does it matter if she fears the pain that might come with death? Mukuro-sama comes first; he takes priority above everything and everyone else.

Yuni, with her powers of claivoyance, knows of how she will die. Of course, when the vision suddenly came to her, she refused to accept it. Keeping the knowledge to herself, she researched fervently, hoping to find a hint,_ anything_, that might help her change her future.

It comes to naught.

After that, she resigns herself, and accepts the undeniable truth. _She will not live for much longer. _Rather than mope, the Sky Arcobaleno decides to enjoy herself, and live the rest of her time to the fullest. She refuses to die with any regrets.

When the two girls meet, they have a sort of quiet understanding. As much as they would like to live longer, they cannot bend lady Fate to their favour.

_That is, without a doubt, the reason why they refuse to live in vain._

* * *

**A/N: **Happy Valentine's Day! Well, I'll see if I can _amazingly _come up with a V-Day fic/drabble, super procrastinator that I am.

**Disclaimer: **KHR belongs to Amano Akira. Prompts to other people from LJ. (:


	6. vi

**Bel and Siel : the thing they both loved**

Their royalty. It was undeniable, with the red, bloody proof running in their veins. None of those peasants would be able to understand, being the lower-class mongrels that they were.

With as much passion as they loved their royalty, they hated each other. Siblings were nothing more than obstacles in their goal - the throne. Where only the best, the strongest, the _most royal _sat.

It was an exhilarating moment when Belphegor killed Rasiel.

The only pity about it was that he wouldn't be able to gloat and rub the loss in his brother's face.

**UgetsuKnuckle || demons**

"I - the demons won't leave me alone," face downcast and hands brought up to cover his head, Knuckle retreats into himself.

It worried Ugetsu. The swordsman had decided to drop by his friend's place on a whim, and this was what he faced. The man had tried to maintain an upbeat facade, but Asari saw through it quickly and managed to coax him into a confession.

The flute-player hums thoughtfully. "Might I be so bold as to suggest something?"

Knuckle raises his head, and glumly replies, "Go ahead."

"Have you tried religion? I hear that it is good for the soul, de gozaru."

The former boxer blinks and shrugs, giving a half-hearted smile. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to give it a try."

**TYL27/anyone : The animal I have become.**

It started with a sensation. The heat that slowly builds higher, the slight shiver that climbs up his spine from seeing that beautifully sculpted body. Unknown to the rest of the world, his wet dreams do not comprise of Kyoko-chan, but of teary heterochromatic eyes.

Over the years, he made several trips to Mukuro's jail cell without Reborn's knowledge. Each time, he stayed for as long as he could, burning the image of a motionless Mukuro into his memory. Those nights, when Tsuna has returned to his residence, he remembers that moment when Mukuro was collared and dragged away by the Vendice - and instead of the horror and dread he had felt back at the age of 14, his blood rushes south and he ends up masturbating.

At the age of 19, Reborn demanded him to 'stop being so wishy-washy and choose'. Would it be Kyoko or Haru? To everyone's surprise, he chose Chrome. His female Mist guardian is stunned, but she doesn't raise any objections.

The first night they spent together, Tsuna isn't gentle. He only sees her for who she offers - Mukuro. Marking her fair skin, he feels wretched.

_The person he is obsessed with, so close and yet so far. _

He receives a visitor in his dreams that night. It's none other than Mukuro. The male Mist smiles indulgently and says, "I didn't expect for you to choose my Chrome. But even I could see, from your touches, that she wasn't on your mind at all. Would you mind not defiling my possession, then, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

His throat suddenly feels dry, and his heartbeat seems to thunder in his ears. _An opportunity_. He would be a huge fool to miss it.

"You'll have to offer me something else to take her place, Mukuro," Tsuna answers. An amused glint enters the bi-coloured eyes. "Oh? How demanding, Tsunayoshi-kun. I'll bite; what would you like?"

Eyes locking firmly onto the other's, the brunet states, "You."

The illusionist laughs. "Kuhahaha! I see! How rich! The best I can offer you are illusions and dreams, Tsunayoshi-kun. Would that suffice?"

Reaching out to caress Mukuro's face, Tsuna breathily murmurs, "Yes, your presence will do." Then he proceeds to ravish the illusion of a convict.

He doesn't touch Chrome any more afterwards, and she doesn't question it.

* * *

Four years later, with the Millefiore on the rise and Arcobaleno dead as doornails, Tsuna destroys the Vongola Rings in a last bid for time. As usual, Mukuro shows up in his dreams.

"Kufufu, I'd have to say that wasn't wise, Tsunayoshi-kun."

The brunet gazes at him adoringly and replies, "I'm only human, Mukuro." For once, he doesn't jump the illusionist straight away. "Ne, Mukuro? Do you love me?" His hands slide across the pale skin of his guardian's chest, unmarred from their previous encounters.

"Of course not, Vongola Decimo. Do you?" The navy-haired man scathingly retorts, a long moment later.

"I don't know," he honestly answers. "But I can't get enough of you." Something unreadable flits across Mukuro's eyes, gone in an instant, and that Cheshire Cat smile slips onto his face. "A mutually beneficial relationship for both of us," he purrs.

Tsuna shrugs, mutters, "Enough talking," and they fall back into their usual pattern. The odd conversation was all but forgotten. If either of them might think back on it, it would be attributed to the stress and tension in the air from the unending attacks of the Millefiore.

* * *

One year later, the Vongola are on the brink of complete wipe out. Finished with his meeting with Shouichi and Hibari, Tsuna collapses into bed, feeling drained. Falling into a fitful slumber, Mukuro shows up almost immediately.

"I heard that you attended a meeting concerning a marriage alliance," the illusionist stated. Tsuna nods, thinking of the cover he had come up with. "Yes, I wanted to see if there were any families that might be able to aid the Vongola."

"If you had the time to hold such frivolous meetings, you should have spent it on planning a counter-attack," Mukuro argues. The Vongola Decimo blinks, then breaks out into a coy grin. "Were you jealous?"

"I was not, Tsunayoshi-kun," bristling, he denies the accusation and turns his back on the Mafia boss. What Tsuna misses is the flash of _emotion_ in Mukuro's eyes, and the unhappy scowl that took over the man's face for just an instant before the poker face returns.

The grin morphs into a smirk on Tsuna's face, and he thinks, _liar_. That night, for the first time, he _makes love_ to his Mist guardian. Watching the beautifully flushed face of Mukuro as he reaches his peak, Tsuna wonders, _Would you grieve for me when the operation starts? Is it wrong of me to want you to feel heartbroken?_

Tsunayoshi lowers his head to mark smooth skin thoroughly, and a thought crosses his mind.

_You reduce me to an animal, Mukuro._

**Fem!Giotto/Tsuna (I'm anything you want me to be)**

She's a Will. She's a Flame. She's his teacher. She's his pillar of support. She's his ancestor. She's a woman. She's the person he trusts his heart to.

She's his first.

"I'm anything you want me to be," Giotto murmurs hotly into his ear.

Tsuna shivers, and draws her tighter to himself.

"I will always be here for you," she continues. With that passionate promise, they kiss to seal the deal.

**Alaude/Giotto: First kisses**

Yet again, Alaude catches sight of Giotto, being swarmed by ladies offering him boxes of chocolate. The blond is sheepishly grinning and trying to charm his way out of the mob, to no avail.

It makes his blood boil. How dare that idiot encourage crowding. Stalking forward, he intended to take care of this matter, once and for all.

To do that, Alaude needed to get to the root of the matter - that dumb Giotto. Pushing roughly through the crowd, the blue-eyed man reaches his goal in a matter of minutes.

"Alaude! What brings you here?" Giotto cheerfully greets him.

"..." Grabbing the Italian's chin, Alaude tilts his face and swooped in for a quick kiss. The mob surrounding them quieten down, which pleases him. Letting go of Giotto, he whipped out his handcuffs and snapped them onto the dumbstruck blond's wrists.

Turning around, he addressed the crowd. "As you can all see, Giotto belongs to me. Now get lost, or I'll _bite you all to death_." The frightened girls scampered off, leaving Alaude to lead his prisoner back to headquarters.

Coming back to his senses about 5 minutes into the walk, Giotto hisses, "What was that for!"

"Crowding," Alaude impassively replied.

"That - that didn't mean you had to use such an unorthodox method! It was my first kiss too," Giotto mumbles dejectedly. The French man smirks. "Is that so? My apologies. I'll _take responsibilty _for you."

"U-uh, you don't really need to, Alaude," Giotto nervously stutters.

A sinister gleam enters the other's eyes, and he purrs, "I _insist_."

That was how Giotto was _claimed_ as Alaude's.

* * *

**A/N: **Yeaaah! Another 5 done! Ok, let's see... I think the first one was alright. The second one, I have a feeling the prompter wanted something shippy... But since I fail at that (besides, I can't picture it), that's how it went. I think the prompter won't be commenting on my fill anyway. Third one, I really, really wanted to fill it. The ideas kept coming but it was hard to link it together, so I just chose the easiest stuff to write. I spent like 3 hours on it. =A= Also, the prompter wanted something angsty/creepy. I think I failed horribly at it... Fourth one, quite straightforward, ne? Fifth one I was thinking of ending it at the 'responsibilty' part, but it seemed kinda not-done(?) so I tried adding in a few more lines. Feeling lazy by then.

**Disclaimer: **KHR belongs to Amano Akira.

I SUDDENLY WANNA GO ON ANOTHER KHR READING/WATCHING SPREE TO RE-KINDLE MY OBSESSION ARGH.


	7. vii

**Adelheid/Tsuna - domination and/or retribution**

"Well?"

Pulling harshly on Tsuna's collar, Adelheid watches as he submissively gets on all fours. The brunet shuts his eyes tightly, mouth opening and taking in Aoba's length. He spreads his legs widely, and Enma takes him from behind, gripping his hips hard enough to bruise. Adelheid can tell that from his rapidly darkening skin, as Enma shifts his position every now and then. Koyo, seemingly fed-up with Tsuna's ministrations, grips his head and keeps him stationary, pulling out and thrusting back in roughly at a rapid pace.

It's silent in the room, save for Tsuna's occasional gagging noises, and hitched breath of the other two males. With a quiet moan, the only bespectacled person bucks his hips into the hot mouth, keeping still for a long moment before drawing away. He cleans himself up with a tissue Adelheid offers him, then tucks himself into his pants and leaves.

Not too long afterwards, Enma finishes too, and Adelheid escorts him out. She comes back to see the petite boy collapsed facedown on the floor. Raising her right leg, she kicked him over, taking stock of his condition. Puffy eyes, red and glassy with unshed tears, trails of white semen dribbling down the corner of his mouth and leaking out of his ass, a stiff erection twitching, along with darkening marks on his torso. Her lips curl in satisfaction.

Chaining his leash to the bedpost, she moves over, kicking his legs apart and grinding down hard on his penis with her slippered feet. Tsuna whimpers just once, softly, and ejaculates, staining his chest and stomach with his own fluids.

"Slut," Adelheid hisses. The brown-eyed boy blinks and cowers. "Being used as entertainment by your enemy in exchange for the life of your family and enjoying it... How shameless you are, Vongola." He makes a soft noise of protest, but a hard slap from Adelheid makes him shut up, biting his lip.

"Clean yourself up. Tomorrow, you're entertaining the rest." With those ominous words, Adelheid exits the room, leaving Tsuna to wipe up the cum with a box of tissues. Done with it, he crawls into the bed, slipping under the covers and burying his head in his arms. He thinks of his mum, Lambo, Gokudera, Ryohei-nii-san, Yamamoto, Hibari and Chrome.

Up against these unknown elements, they had suffered a crushing defeat, and the Shimon had offered him a deal - to exchange himself for their safety. Of course he agreed to it; he didn't want them to die! But right now, imprisoned in this bare room and being violated everyday, Tsuna felt his sanity slipping away bit by bit.

The quiet, hot tears dripping down his face ask him, _how long can you last_?

**8059 - you're supposed to /drizzle/ the icing onto the cake!**

"YOU DAMN BASEBALL IDIOT!"

Covered in white cream, both Gokudera and Yamamoto were frozen. Gokudera, in shock; Yamamoto, in surprise.

Somehow, that stupid jock had squeezed the plastic hard enough to make everything spray out. It left Gokudera speechless for a good minute, then he regained his senses and blew up.

"Now how am I gonna present the best cake to Jyuudaime? Huh? You damned wrecker! I shouldn't have agreed to let you help me!" The enraged bomber fumed and ranted.

Ignoring Gokudera's temper, Yamamoto leaned forward and licked a blob of icing off his cheek. "Mm, it's sweet. I'm sure Tsuna would like this," the swordsman said, grinning.

A bright pink exploded across the green-eyed teen's face, and he aimed a punch at the other. "Don't make fun of me! And get back to work! Get it through your thick skull that you're supposed to drizzle the icing, not splatter it everywhere!"

**D18 – we speak with our fists, and our hearts bleed**

The cracking of a whip whistles in the air. Tonfa gleam brightly, reflecting the sunlight. The weapons connect, and the combatants spring away from each other after a moment. Hibari's eyes lock onto Dino's, both shining and glittering madly with the excitement of the challenge. It feels like they're in a private world of their own, without anybody to pester them.

The moment abruptly comes to an end, with a phone call and Romario politely asking for his boss to answer. The spar is over, and Cavallone attends to the call. His tone is business-like, but it eases into a gentle and friendly one.

Hibari flicks the specks of blood off his tonfa, keen ears picking up on a female voice bidding Cavallone goodbye as he flips his phone shut. "Haha, sorry, Kyouya! I have to go meet my wife now," the blond apologetically says.

"Hn," the prefect grunts. Striding over to the door, he stalks away from the rooftop. Dino busies himself putting away his whip, and Romario, who's standing behind his boss, doesn't see the wistful glance that follows Hibari's retreating back.

* * *

Two months earlier, the Vongola Decimo and his guardians attended Dino's wedding. It's meant to be a show of support, and surprisingly, Hibari came along with less resistance than expected. The bride and groom walk down the aisle, looking like supermodels that just came out of a magazine.

Hibari slips out after the couple said their vows, taking the first flight back to Namimori. Seething on the plane, he gnashes his teeth, gritting his hands tightly. As a fighting maniac, he could tell from the fights he had with the Bucking Horse, that the dumb blond had developed feelings for him. Of course he hadn't been that presumptuous to assume that immediately - he'd slowly collected evidence. Every fleeting touch, every single glance sent his way, the prefect had analyzed carefully.

He hadn't been wrong. But now, so what if he knew that Cavallone bore feelings for him? So what if he himself, had those same feelings? The Bucking Bronco was the boss of the Chiavarone family, and he had responsibilities to his famiglia. That included choosing a suitable wife to bear his children, and to carry on his lineage.

Hibari, despite popular belief, was a human and had feelings too. He just pushed them deep down in his soul. He understood that Cavallone was a person dedicated to his family... and he had no choice but to accept that he could never have a happy ending with the blond.

He was the Cloud guardian after all, an aloof person that hated being tied down. He too, had his responsibilites to the Vongola. He was not allowed to de-stabilize the inter-famiglia alliances, he knew.

And he absolutely refused to become _the third party_.

So while the wedding bells tolled for Dino Cavallone, it's the sound of shattering glass that resonates within the chests of two different men, wanting to but knowing of the boundaries that they cannot cross.

The only thing they have left, are the fights and teacher/student relationship that tie them together.

**8018 – first time**

The first time he's tempted to _seriously_ bite Yamamoto Takeshi to death, is when he finds out the grinning fool has cheated on him.

Then Hibari mentally bites himself, wondering why he's so pissed. This relationship he's in, is merely for convenience, for whenever he has pent-up energy that needs a different kind of outlet.

That's right, that's what he'd decided from the start.

Wasn't that so?

His mind is spinning and he's reeling, unable to comprehend what those emotions flooding his body are. Unable to take it anymore, he goes for the supply of sake in his kitchen, drinking himself unconscious at the kitchen table. Through the hazy buzz of his mind, Hibari vaguely registers the presence of another person sitting down across from him, but dismisses it.

The next morning, the Cloud Guardian wakes up with a throbbing headache, in an unfamiliar room, on an unfamiliar bed, with a warm body curled up next to him. He takes stock of the situation, and the marks on the other male.

He comes to the conclusion that he'd violated this herbivore in his drunken stupor. It fuels his ire for Yamamoto Takeshi even further, and he feels equally frustrated at himself for succumbing to such ridiculous feelings. Then the brunet suddenly tightens his grip around his waist and mumbles, "Don't leave me, Hibari-san..."

The black-haired man glances down, startled and wondering if his bed partner is awake. He comes to the conclusion that Sawada Tsunayoshi is still asleep. A wry smirk quirks his lips.

He wonders, how might Yamamoto Takeshi feel when he finds out that he's not been the only one cheating in their relationship? As he runs his fingers through the sleeping man's hair, he muses, _would this herbivore dare to instigate this flurry of feelings in me as well?_

**Iris Hepburn + Death Stalk Uni – _dilute the soul with absolute perfection, and then blow it up because we'll all end up dead in the end._**

Perfection.

Just one single word, can evoke a whole array of feelings.

Longing, because, who doesn't want to be perfect? Total, absolute, flawless, without any imperfections, unrivalled by anyone else.

For a woman like Iris Hepburn, who strives to be the best, perfection is something she desires. To be unparalleled... With the Death Stalk Unit, she reached the peak of perfection in human experimentation.

However, humans are never satisfied. With perfection, nothing else can be improved. Nothing else can be worked on, or taken apart to study. It truly is a desolate stage for any scientist.

Which is why Iris invented the Cloud Whip, and made use of her Cloud element's Propogation characteristics. Somewhere, deep down in her mind, she has this small hope that the Death Stalk Unit might explode one day. That would give her something new to work on.

* * *

The Vongola Decimo truly was something else. He was such a small kid, yet contained such power. He made the stagnant scientist blood in Iris burn, especially when he forced Iris to use up a lot of her Flames on her Unit, even going so far as to use a technique she rarely needed to.

Facing down the bright Sky flames, Iris shields her eyes and basks in the warmth, watching as her Death Stalk Unit melt in the heat. Her last conscious thought is that,_ finally, something new to work on,_ and her lips curl slightly. It might have been her loss, but she had gained data and destroyed perfection, filling up that void within her.

* * *

**A/N: **ok, the end of this drabble collection! I have to work on my KHRfest prompts now. T_T someone shoot me, why was I so idiotic to claim so many prompts. Kay, back to these drabbles. Number 1 just came to me all of a sudden while I was staring at the prompt. Number 2... have at the fluff! I support 8059, but I think it's the first time I wrote anything for them. Excluding that 805927 earlier, which I think turned out quite shitty anyway.

Number 3 is the first time I wrote D18. I don't really like that pairing, but to each their own. Number 4, first time writing 8018 too. Again, I don't like this pairing. See a trend here? Pairings I don't like, I'll make the fic angsty. Anyway, for anyone who might be interested, I claimed two more 8018 prompts in khrfest, stay tuned for the angst. D Number 5... the prompt was interesting, so I tried my best.

As usual, point out any mistakes I missed/made, ConCrit would be much appreciated.

**Disclaimer: **KHR belongs to Amano Akira.


End file.
